Place To Believe
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Opening the home for isn't going as well as Lillith would hope with a girl disappearing and Spot Conlon the only one knowing, a friend dying, Crutchy away at school and a grouchy social worker. Rhoda has to heal, and Megan needs help. Even more awaits!
1. Prologue

_Note: Ta da! Here it is, the new story, sequel to Place To Belong. This is just the prologue, and I hope to update soon, but my life is super busy until the end of March, just a warning. Also, this story is more serious in many aspects, and the rating may be changed to T. I'm not going to put explicit stuff or anything, just some serious things are brought up, including character death. But I believe that this story is going to be good, and with all you reviewers helping me, I'm sure it will be! Also, not all characters from the first story will be in here a lot because I have limited amount of space for characters. The characters that belong to others from the first story are as of now, Bekah and Melody. All other characters from the first story may appear. (And most of my original characters are in here too.) This story also has quite a few story lines all woven together, so I hope you will enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, or any of it's affiliates. I am writing this story for fan purposes only. _

** Place To Believe - Prologue**

Melody Conlon smiled as she tied up the edges of the old burlap sack she had placed her few personal belongings in. Today was a new day, the start of a new time in her life. The almost seventeen year old girl skipped cheerfully down the stairway, leaving the old girls bunk room door hanging open. Melody placed an old messenger's cap over her dark blond hair, and made her way towards the door leading out of the Brooklyn Lodging House.

It had been several months since the building of the Paul and Adelaide Reynolds Home for Girls had commenced, and Melody had finally received the news that it was completed. As the girl rested her hand on the doorknob, she looked back once more, her blue eyes misting with the thought of her memories, of spending time with her brother Spot, and the only other girl in Brooklyn, Runaround, who Lillith Reynolds had helped get a job as a secretary.

Once again, Melody thought of the change that would take place today. She would never be young Melody Conlon, sister of the mighty Spot again. Now, she was going into a new job field, and she knew she and Spot were very different. Turning with resolve, Melody turned the knob.

"Where are you'se going?" Turning, she smiled at her brother who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, an expression of displeasure clearly displayed upon his face. Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, Melody spoke.

"Manhattan."

"Well, ya bettah be back by two den, and take someone wit ya!" He turned around, most likely going to fetch Cash, or another one of the Brooklyn boys, when Melody stopped him.

"Wait, Spot. I'm not coming back at two. I'm staying in Manhattan to help Lillith with the home." Spot's face turned white for just a moment, then his eyes narrowed, turning cold as ice.

"You can't go Mel, I won't let you." Melody placed a hand on his arm, knowing that ever since their parents deaths, Spot had secretly gone to her for comfort, his little sister. Now she was leaving, and Melody felt a flicker of doubt. She remembered his losing faith in God after their parents died. He had never come back to Christ, but maybe he never would if she left. But then again, Melody knew that God had called her, so she steeled herself.

"Spot, I have to go. I love you." The boy jerked his arm away viciously, turning away.

"You're my sistah!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm going Spot." He turned, suddenly, his eyes more chilling even then before.

"Don't ever come back," he said bitterly.

"Spot.."

"Just go!" he screamed, stalking from the room, with a stiff back. Melody prayed he wasn't looking for alcohol. With tired steps she left the lodging house, hoping that one day, Spot would learn to forgive, and let her back in.

_Reviews make me smile :)_


	2. Goodbye

_ Note: Here's chapter one. I'm so excited! A lot will be happening in this story, so if it seems kinda slow at first, it's going to pic up, trust me. :D_

_** Place To Believe Chapter One - Goodbye **  
_

Lillith Reynolds stood on the steps of the Newsboy's Lodging House, gazing at the lot next door with a mixture of love, pride, and apprehension. There it stood, three stories high, and made of red brick. The fine sign hanging above the door read, _The Paul and Adelaide Reynold's Home For Girls. _It was a long title, Lillith knew, but the seventeen year old wanted to make sure her parents memory survived, it had been their idea in the first place. Though it had taken almost a year, the building was finally ready to be moved into, but today another occasion would be celebrated.

"Is Jack here yet?" a voice spoke beside her. Lillith turned and smiled at Melody, and her friend returned her greeting. Lillith looked down the street, and sure enough a carriage was approaching.

"Here he is now," she said, unable to hide the smile that pulled at her lips. Just then, Crutchy came out of the door, and Lillith was reminded of what today was. A more solemn feeling settled over her, and though she wondered why, she couldn't shake it off.

"How do I look?" Crutchy asked, his face flushed from embarrassment. After all, newsies didn't usually wear nice suits with bow ties. Lillith straightened the aforementioned item, and smiled again.

"You look good. You're going to impress everyone, I'm sure." The boy blushed again.

"I dunno about dat. But thanks."

"Hey, are ya ready ta go, or am I gonna be waiting heah all day?" Jack asked, acting impatient, though anyone who knew him could tell it was an act. Lillith met his eyes, and almost laughed, thinking of how they were actually cousins.

"_Jack is my cousin."_

"_Your what!" Melody exclaimed, her blue eyes growing large and round, almost like saucers. Jack stared at Lillith, his mouth literally gaping wide open. _

"_I know, I was surprised to find out too," Lillith said, still taking in the news herself. "But apparently before my parents were saved, your mother married your father and my mother's family shunned them because of wealth reasons. My mother always regretted that decision, and she went to look for your mother but could never find her. Mother used to tell me that story, but I never knew who my aunt really was. It's fascinating how our paths have collided. But I think God must have brought us together." Suddenly and unexpectedly, Jack grinned._

"_Well who woulda thought? Well, at least da boys will hafta stop teasin' me about you bein' my goil!"_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, stupid righ? You're just like a sis ta me."_

"_And now we're really cousins, too."_

"_Yeah. I guess we are."_

Melody took Lillith's hand, and then Crutchy's, leading them to the carriage.

"Where's Megan?" Lillith asked, looking around for the friendly girl. Melody smiled.

"Where do you think? She's been off on one of her missions I would guess."

While everyone else had other things to worry about, namely getting the home up and running, Megan, the happy newest addition to the staff, was off ministering to girls, something Lillith wished she was able to do. The sixteen year old would talk to the girls about Jesus, and invite them to come to the home when it was finished. On one of her trips, Megan had made a discovery that had changed the lives of all in the Lodging House.

_Megan felt happy as she walked down the street, swinging a basket by her side. She had just taken food to a needy family, and now she felt her spirits soaring. Doing good things always made her feel that way. She expected that it was God's love that lifted her up. Not that Megan thought she was somebody special. She thought of herself as a vessel, something to be used for God's will. _

_As she walked, Megan thought she heard a sound, though it wasn't very loud. She stopped, and listened carefully. There it was again! It was a weak cry. Megan followed the sound, and saw that it led into the alley. Though she knew alleys weren't the wisest places to be, Megan went in anyway. She wouldn't be able to rest if she knew she had left some poor person in there all alone, hurt maybe. She followed the sound to a pile of boxes. Peeking inside, the girl's heart jumped with compassion. Lying in a box, a dirty blanket carelessly flung over her, was a small baby. With careful hands, Megan lifted the child, wrapping her own shawl around her skinny body. Tears came to her eyes as she realized it. The first girl for the home had been found. _

As Lillith thought on this, she heard feet approaching the carriage, and she looked up to see Mush approaching with Ruthie, her arms around his shoulder. Her short blond hair had a pink bow in it, and she was wearing an adorable pink and white dress. They didn't know her exact age, but Lillith suspected she was one, as it had been about a year since she had been found.

"Don't forget Ruthie!" Mush said, giving Lillith a look before handing her the child. Lillith laughed, hugging the little girl, and smelling her sweet hair.

"We would never forget her, silly. I just thought you wanted to carry her with you, she adores you so." Mush waved, a silly look on his face as he looked at the baby. Ruthie waved back and Mush grinned.

"Muth," the child said, her dimples showing as she smiled. Mush was even more delighted. Every time she said his name he ran around and told all the boys. It was quite enjoyable to watch.

"Come on dear, sit on my lap," Lillith said, holding the child close. Jack started the horses, and they rode in silence for a few minutes. The rest of the boys were walking along behind, as the carriage was just for the ladies, and Crutchy, as he was the man of the hour.

"Sarah couldn't come?" Lillith asked of Jack's fiancée.

The young man shook his head. "Nah. She has to work at the factory. After we're married, she won't ever have to work again." Lillith smiled at his triumphant attitude. Lillith hadn't met Sarah for a while, she was so busy with her own problems when she had first come, but now she realized that Sarah was just a nice, family girl. Lillith could imagine Jack having several kids who adored their father in the future.

"Well, heah we are," Jack said, waving one hand, while holding the reins in the other. "Da train station!" Crutchy looked down at the ticket in his hand. With careful movements, Crutchy jumped down from the carriage, and waited as Melody and Lillith joined him. Jack was the last to come down, and they then waited in silence for the rest of the boys to arrive. When the entire population of the lodging house had finally made it, everyone started to say good-bye. Finally Crutchy stood in front of Lillith.

"Goodbye Lil," he said, a melancholy look in his eyes. He turned to walk away, but Lillith grabbed his hand, not understanding why she did. She shook it vigorously, her heart beating at the touch.

"Goodbye," she said, feeling as if there were something lodged painfully in her throat. "Goodbye." Everyone stood watching as the big black train rolled in, and the conductor cried for everyone to get aboard. Everyone waved as Crutchy climbed up the steps, going into a train compartment, and waving out the window. As the train started, Crutchy kept on waving, and the group he was leaving behind waved back.

Lillith had wanted to get Crutchy to consider the school. And when he had finally decided to follow her advice, she had been happy. Now though, and unexplained weight fell on her. Sadness. She shrugged it away. Crutchy was her friend, nothing more. She needed to be happy for him, and she was.

"Well it's time to move it," Melody said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"


	3. Megan and Rhoda

_ Note: Hey ya'll! Sorry for taking SO long on this. My life has been busy! But now I've gotten back into updating my stories. This is the fourth story I updated since the end of May! I think that's pretty good progress. Anyway, I'm hoping to not keep ya'll waiting too long! Enjoy the chapter!_

** Place To Believe Chapter Two - Megan and Rhoda**

Megan Wheeler loved sunny days. They made her feel happy inside, and she felt that it was a special gift from the Lord above. Humming a tune, the girl examined the contents of the basket she was hardly ever without. Inside were a blanket, some bread and cheese, and even a few apples. She smiled to herself. It wasn't terribly much, but it was something.

Megan sat on a bench in the park she had been walking in. This was the scheduled meeting place. The girl she was currently talking to was rough around the edges, though Megan thought she had a soft heart. Megan knew the girl had a hard life.

She noticed a movement on the path. A pretty raven-haired girl approached, her dress had obviously been patched several times. Her deep blue eyes held a sorrow Megan couldn't lay her finger on.

"Hello Rhoda," she said, patting the space next to her. "Have a seat." The girl did. She was older then Megan, probably eighteen years old, but at times she seemed even older then that. "

"Thanks for meeting me," Megan continued. "I could have just visited you, after all." Alarm filled the other girl's face.

"No! You don't want to do that."

"Why?" Megan asked, only slightly surprised. After all, she had visited countless poor homes, and the residents were often ashamed of it, though she didn't mind. Rhoda averted her eyes.

"It's not a very good place," she muttered. "Especially for the like of you." Rhoda fingered Megan's clean, tear free cotton dress as she spoke. Megan smiled.

"The Lord does not see one man about another, and neither shall I. God has many children, and most of them are people like you, not the rich and upper-class."

Rhoda jerked her hand away as though it had been burnt. Megan recalled the first time she had seen Rhoda.

_It had been raining, the sky a dreary grey. But even grey could not put down Megan's cheerful spirits. She had been having a good time with Lillith, Melody, the other girls, and even a few of the boys. Now laughing, she walked onto the porch steps to get some fresh air, and inhale the scent of the rain. As she breathed in deeply, Megan noticed a figure standing across the road, her clothing soaked, and eyes filled with longing. Megan decided she must have been watching their frivolity through one of the windows, and desired to be a part of it. Megan waved, smiling. The girl's eyes widened, and she turned and ran off down the street, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. _

After that, Megan had seen the girl several times, and finally, one day, she had a chance to talk to her.

"_Wait, don't run away!" Megan called, her cinnamon colored hair blowing in the breeze. To her surprise, and delight, the girl turned, her eyes frightened._

"_I'm Megan." The girl didn't move as Megan stepped toward her. "Don't be afraid," she said, holding out her hands, a smile flitting across her face, her blue eyes holding nothing malicious. "What's your name?" The other girl's eyes studied her intently. Finally she spoke two syllables, the first word Megan had heard her utter._

"_Rhoda."_

"_That's a lovely name," Megan said approvingly, while reaching into the pocket of her long, black skirt. The other girl backed away, staring at the pocket as if she expected a gun or knife to be withdrawn. This made Megan smile wider._

"_Don't worry, it's just this." She produced an apple. It was shiny, red, and scrumptiously large. She had found it in a heap of apples in the kitchen. Megan held it out. "Go on, take it," she said encouragingly. Rhoda did. _

Now, several weeks later, Rhoda was becoming more at ease with Megan, though she still refused to reveal much about her past. Megan had even begun witnessing to the girl, and she sensed she might be making some headway. But Rhoda had to let go of whatever inner demons attacked her.

"Have you thought more of what I was telling you?"

Rhoda looked away, pulling at the frayed fabric of her own dress now.

"This Jesus," she said in a small voice. "Tell me more about Him." Megan leaned back against the bench, her voice becoming dreamy as she spoke.

But he was sent from God as a baby who would someday grow up, and take the sins of all the world upon His shoulders."

Megan continued telling the story as Rhoda listened. As she recounted stories about Jesus healing lepers, and the blind, Rhoda turned a sad countenance to her.

"Can your Jesus fix broken hearts?" Megan looked back at her, feeling of compassion swirling inside.

"My Jesus can fix anything."

"Well, he can't fix me," Rhoda mumbled, rubbing furiously at her face.

Just then, there was a yell, and the girl's face became deathly pallid.

"Oh no.."

"Rhoda! Where are you girl!" The voice was loud, angry.

"Quick, get out of here," Rhoda said to Megan with worry in her voice.

"Why?"

"Just go. You don't belong to my life, Megan. And you aren't safe here."

"I'll see you again!" Megan promised as she hurried away from the bench and hid herself in a stretch of trees.

She peeked out as a tall, thin man, of about nineteen appeared. He had blond hair, and muscles rippled beneath his old shirt.

"There you are," the man said, grabbing Rhoda's wrist with his strong hand. Megan frowned as she heard Rhoda release a gasp of pain. "What have I told you about wandering off!" he yelled, shaking the girl quite violently. Megan wasn't sure what to do, since at least five more men ranging in age from fifteen to twenty had appeared.

"Sorry, Con," Rhoda said, her face filled with pain. The one she had called Con released her wrist, and she immediately clutched it.

"Don't let it happen again." His eyes grew softer, and he grabbed the girl, roughly pressing his lips to hers.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said. He kissed her again, in quite a passionate manner. "Let's go home," he said, giving her one last kiss on the top of her black head. He took his hand in his, and she trudged after him slowly.

Megan wasn't quite sure what to make of what she had just witnessed. Perhaps she would one day be able to convince Rhoda to tell her what was really going on. With a sinking heart she realized that she still held the basket meant for the other girl

_Note: Please let me know what you think!_


	4. An Unfinished Step

_Note: Okay, okay, I know that I'm terrible. I said a chapter would be coming soon.. But well.. I went to Florida to three weeks to visit a family member and I was super busy. So, I hope ya'll will forgive me_ :)

**Place To Believe Chapter 3 - An Unfinished Step**

"Well it's time to move it," Melody said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lillith smiled, though she still felt a small part of her that didn't want to.

"_What is wrong with me? _the girl wondered absently as she and Melody piled into the carriage. Lillith ran her fingers through little Ruthie's golden curls, and felt slightly better. Melody tickled the baby under chubby chin, and the child squealed in delight.

"Will you miss him?" Melody asked, her eyes seeming to search Lillith's heart.

"Well, of course I'll miss him. He is one of my dearest and best friends."

Melody gave a slight nod, and then sat as if thinking for a moment. "He promised to write," she said at last. Jack had been driving the carriage without a word, but suddenly he glanced back, a troublemaker smile decorating his face.

"I don't like that look.." Lillith commented softly.

"Is my little cousin in love?" Jack asked in an attempted dreamy voice, batting his eyelashes.

"Uh.. don't be silly.." Lillith said, "And please stop batting your eyelashes, it just looks wrong."

"Unmanly," commented Racetrack Higgins, who had silently drawn up alongside the carriage.

"Well then," Jack huffed, slapping the reins.

The horse and buggy had been two of Lillith's earliest investments for the home. If she was needed in a hurry, the carriage could go much faster then a person walking. Race frowned as the carriage sped past him.

X-X-X

When everyone arrived back at the lodging house, Lillith immediately traveled next door. As she stepped onto the wooden floorboards, gleaming a rich honey color, the sound echoed all about the large room. This was the area where a large desk would sit. Here, the girls would assemble each morning for devotions. Here, couches and comfortable chairs would be arranged for when the girls would talk, and tell stories.

Lillith closed her eyes and she could almost hear voices. Voices yelling with excitement, little girls laughing joyfully, pretty young voices singing. She could hear the noise of little feet tramping through the halls. Lillith smiled, opening her eyes.

Just then, she heard a resounding "Oof," and looked over where a staircase ascended upward. She saw a boy sprawled upon the floor at the bottom of the stairs, his face down, and arms and legs spread out like a spider. A messenger cap lay on the floor where it had fallen from his tousled brown hair.

"Oh dear!" Lillith cried, hurrying to the child's side. "Are you alright?"

Two mischievous blue eyes gleamed up at her.

"Jumper," she said worriedly, "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs again."

Lillith struggled to hold in a laugh, and keep a serious face. "How many times have I told you to be careful on those steps?" she said in a slightly reprimanding tone. "Don't you know that they aren't quite finished?"

He nodded solemnly as she began to brush off his dirty clothes. The second to the top step on the staircase had a board that was loose, and had a history of jutting out a bit too far as it had yet to be nailed in properly. It was this step that Jumper had caught his boot upon countless times, causing him to wind up on the floor constantly.

Lillith finished brushing off his clothes, and swatted him playfully. The nine year old laughed, and scrambled away, escaping out the door. Lillith shook her head, smiling, then frowned at the staircase.

"I really ought to get Jack to fix that," she said to herself.

"Lillith." The girl turned at the sound of her name to see Megan standing in the doorway.

"Meg," Lillith said, greeting her friend with another smile. "Where have you been all day?"

A troubled look crossed the other girl's face, and she dropped to the floor, her skirt spreading out beneath her. She certainly had no worries about that sort of thing- sitting on the floor. Megan placed her hand on her chin as if thinking, and stared at one of the wooden floorboards.

"Well, you know where I was. Witnessing," she said simply. She then looked up. "I'm real sorry about missing Crutchy leave and all that. This girl has just been on my heart lately. Besides, I'm sure Crutchy wasn't interested in me anyway," and here she gave Lillith a quite strange look that the latter decided to ignore.

"It's okay. I'm sure Crutch understands. And I'm so glad of your witnessing efforts. You should try to get the other girls involved."

"Well, where do you think they've been all day?" Megan asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Lillith's mouth dropped open unintentionally.

"I haven't seen anyone but Melody today," she said in realization.

Megan tapped her nose, winking. "They've gone out to tell girls about the home," she explained. "They took Blink and David with them. When did you say the home was going to open?"

"The beginning of next week," Lillith said, a bemused expression on her face. "Monday."

"Sounds great! Hey, you know the little ones were clambering for a story from you," Megan said. "You should go," she encouraged.

"Well.." Lillith hesitated, "There's so much to do.." Megan gave her a skeptical look. "The furniture doesn't arrive until tomorrow."

Lillith laughed. "Okay, you got me. Let's go." On their way out, they met Jack Kelly coming in, whistling a merry tune.

As Lillith passed, she called over her shoulder, "You need to nail that step in!"

In answer, he lifted a hammer. "On my way!" The girl knew that her cousin was going to do any odd jobs that had not been completed, and her heart swelled with thanks.

"Come on," Megan urged, grabbing Lillith's hand. "They're waiting!" The two girls crossed the lot until they arrived on the lodging house property. Megan pushed the door open, and a crowd of excited children greeted them.

"Told ya," Megan said with some satisfaction.

"Okay, okay," Lillith laughed, walking through the mob to reach her bedroom. "Come in here kids, and I'll tell you a story."

The children were quick to respond, all finding places on the floor, some jumbled up together in groups. Even little Ruthie snuggled up next to Lillith, waiting for the story. There were a few other little girls as well as boys. These were the little ones collected from the streets, who had no one else to take care of them. Kloppman had been coerced into sleeping with the boys so that all the extra girls could have a place to sleep until the move in.

"Alright, which story do you want to here?" Lillith asked, feeling happy doing something she loved.

"David and Goliath!" called out Pansy, a little girl with fiery red pigtails who loved the story of the giant and the boy.  
"We always hear that one!" Jumper complained. "How about you tell us about Isaiah, the boy king."

"That would be Josiah, Isaiah was a prophet. But I'll tell you what, how about I tell you another story."

"Which one?" Les asked.

"Hmm, how about the three Hebrew children?"

"Yeah!" several of the children cried. This story was a favorite, but hadn't been told for a while.

"Alright, alright. A long, long time ago, many of the people of Judah were carried away to Babylon.."

_Note: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter._


	5. The Newsie and The Pickpocket

_Note: I'm really excited about this chapter! Featured is David (not my favorite lol) and a new character, who my dear friend, Austra has donated to this story. If you haven't read her works, check them out!_

** Place To Believe Chapter 4 - The Newsie and The Pickpocket **

David Jacob's was feeling bored. He walked along, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a sheaf of newspapers. He had found himself paired with Shadow and Bekah. Today, the former was bouncing on her toes, and wearing a large smile. The boy couldn't help but wish to be at the train yards with everyone else, saying goodbye to Crutch. But Lillith had said it was important to spread the word.

David glanced at his two companions. Young Bekah smiled at passersby, and Shadow chattered endlessly. David pulled his cap low. He knew he should try to sell the papers- that's why he had bought them after all- but he didn't feel like doing much of anything right now.

Bekah and Shadow paused to speak to a group of girls. For some reason, David was always paired with these two (not that it was a bad thing,) and Blink seemed to end up with Zoo David had the suspicion that there might be more between them then a friendship, but for now he kept the thought to himself.

"This place sounds nice," said one of the girls who Bekah and Zoo were conversing with.

"How much does it cost?" asked another girl suspiciously, absently rubbing the ragged ends of her short blond hair. David immediately felt sorry for her. She looked as if she worked in a factory. He had heard enough from his father to know how dangerous the big machines were. He could imagine the girl with very long hair.. but perhaps one day she drew to close to the machine.. He shut his eyes, shuddering while trying to forget the thought.

_It wouldn't work anyway,_ his logical side told him, _It would have been torn from the roots._

"It doesn't cost anything," Bekah said with a soft smile.

"Not a thing," Shadow added emphatically. The factory girls thought for a few moments, before the first girl finally spoke.

"I'll come when this home opens."

"I will too," another girl stated, while a third nodded her agreement with a smile.

The girl with short hair finally relented. "I suppose we all will be there."

Shadow clapped her hands as Bekah responded, "That's wonderful. We're so glad!"

They continued down the street, stopping every now and then to speak with girls of all ages. David had practically been ordered to watch the two girls by Megan.

"_You watch out for 'em," she'd said, her blue eyes bright. "They need a protector." _

David didn't understand why she'd chosen him. He wasn't the best fighter, after all.

They stopped once more, to talk to a young girl with a kerchief over her hair. The girl's eyes widened, just as David felt a subtle tugging from his pocket. He instinctively clamped his hand down, feeling flesh, and hearing a high gasp. Before he could turn, he found himself in severe pain. Someone had kicked him behind the knee! The hand was pulled free, and as David turned, painfully, he saw a figure sprinting away.

The boy immediately checked his pockets once more. To his dismay, he realized that the little newspaper money he had made was gone. With the thief still in sight, David felt himself turning red, and he sped after them.

"I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder to the wide-eyed girls.

"Well, that was interesting," Shadow said brightly.

X-X-X-X

Hot. That's what the day was. It felt like the sun was in a bad mood, and wanted to take its anger out on the people of the city. It didn't bother the girl leaning in the shadow of an apartment building. She was used to it. She hadn't been told to "Move along" yet, so she stayed in her spot, watching the goings on of the city carefully. Her stomach rumbled, and she frowned. Time for breakfast.

Glancing around one more time, she casually left the shadows, pulling a cap over her head, and covering her chin length dark hair. She began walking, acting as normal as seemed possible.

In one hand hung a shoeshine kit. It was just the box, but it served its purpose. She didn't advertise her services, and if someone _did _want their shoes shined, she would act so unfriendly that the customer would leave. She caught sight of a man dressed in a waistcoat. The corner of her mouth turned up. A stiff. Perfect.

As she was about to pass the man, she dropped her box, quickly bending over to pick it up. The man stopped, frowning, and a bit confused. As she came up, her hand slid into his jacket, locating a pouch that seemed promising.

"So sorry, sir," she said as she withdrew the pouch, slipping it into her pocket in an instant. "It's me eyes.." With that excuse, the girl hastened away, not waiting for the shouts of "I've been robbed!"

The old man would probably forget about her soon enough. But she thought she might have to lose the shoe shiner gimmick for a couple of weeks, and swap hats with someone. Scabs always went to the bulls about robberies, she new that for certain. When she was younger, and less experienced, she had spent several months in the refuge for pinching a quarter from an old rich lady. The girl had been more careful ever since.

She reached the mouth of an alleyway. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching her, she slipped into the shelter of the dark alley. Behind a pile up of trash, she found her little corner. There was a broken crate, a tattered blanket, some candles, and a few old bottles.

Sitting down on the crate, the girl opened her box, which contained several nickels and pennies. Opening the black leather pouch, she pulled out several coins, and even a few dollar bills. She rolled her eyes. Apparently this scabber was smart. He couldn't have more then eight bucks on him- probably left the rest at home. Still, that was a nice profit.. and the leather pouch would be worth something.

The girl made to stuff a dollar into her pocket when a cold voice interrupted her.

"You'se tryin' ta trick me Ace?" The girl felt a sweat break out on her forehead as she watched a boy drop down from the pile of trash. He was short, maybe five feet tall. Only a couple inches shorter then Ace.

"Naw Snatcher. Jus' bout to get somethin' ta eat." He raised his eyebrows, his dark eyes stern, clearly not buying it.

"Oh yeah? You need a whole buck?" The girl quickly shoved the dollar into her box, exchanging it for a few pennies. The boy nodded, holding out his hand. Ace closed the box and handed it to him.

"Sorry Snatch, won't happen again," she said in an effort to sound sincere.

"It bettah not. Don't wanna lose one of me best," he muttered dangerously. Then he was gone.

Ace sighed, pulling her hat off, and pushing her short hair behind her ears. Sometimes she felt her "deal" with Snatch wasn't fair-like he'd tricked her. He had offered protection from other gangs, and out to rat her out, in exchange for at least half of her profits. Somehow, when they split the money, he always ended up with more. And now, she practically worked for him, and he gave her what he thought she deserved.

_Maybe I should just leave the business. Go somewheres else, _she thought, but knew it was useless. Snatcher would find her. And he wouldn't be happy. Shaking her head, Ace replaced her cap, before leaving the alley.

She wandered down the street until she spotted a bakery. Opening the door, she listened to the tinkling of bells. The lady behind the counter watched, disgust clear in her face. _Street rat. _That was probably what she was thinking. Ace ordered a lemon muffin, paid for it, and left. She didn't want to endure the woman's stare any longer.

As she savored each bite, her eyes sought out another target. Ace realized she was in the working class section of the city. There weren't any stiffs round here. But there was still a chance of profit. Her eyes caught sight of two girls. There was someone with them.. was it a boy or girl? She squinted, and realized it was a boy.

Ace stuffed the rest of the muffin into her mouth, and fell into walking a few yards behind them.

She wasn't sure why she picked the boy.. He was carrying newspapers, so he didn't have much money. Then again, his clothes were clean, so he wasn't street trash like her.

When the small group paused to talk to a young girl around ten years of age, Ace decided to make her move. As her hand slipped expertly into his pocket, finding a few coins, her eyes caught sight of the little girl staring at her in shock.

Ace's hand barely flinched, but it did. And with surprising speed, the boy, still facing away, had entrapped her hand with his. Ace gasped, then breathed to stop herself from panicking.

She eyed the back of his knee, and lifted her foot, striking his foot with painful accuracy. Jerking her hand free, Ace fled down the street, feeling a bit bad about the pain she had inflicted. Her feelings of remorse departed as soon as she heard feet slapping the pavement behind her. Ace groaned, cutting down at Side Street. That boy was pretty fast! She could hear him panting behind her.

"Wait!" he called. Ace kept running.

_Note: So what did ya'll think?_


	6. Conner

_Note: Okay ya'll, here is chapter 5! Things are starting to heat up. This chapter has some important stuff for future chapters and everything, so pay attention! Also, special thanks to Austra for her faithful reviews_

**Place To Believe Chapter 5 - Conner**

David ran, his legs pumping almost rhythmically. _Breath in. Breath out._ The person who had been so bold to steal from him was only half a block away. _The boy is quick on his feet,_ David decided, his legs keeping pace even as his mind ran a marathon of thoughts. _But I'm fast too. _

David had always enjoyed running, when the opportunity presented itself anyway. As he grew older, the boy thought, it might be improper for him, an almost eighteen-year-old boy, to run around all day like a small child. Of course, since becoming a newsie, David had learned that "proper" and "survival" were two astonishingly different things.

"Wait!" The boy yelled to the lithe figure he refused to stop pursuing. When they didn't stop, David, being only a few yards behind, put on a quick burst of speed. As he drew close, he grabbed the thief's shoulder, spinning them around to face him.

He was met with a fist crashing unceremoniously into his nose.

"Oh," he moaned as pain coursed through his head. David, being of strong will, and (mostly) sound mind, decided he would not give up yet. As the perpetrator turned again, David grabbed his shoulder as before. When his fist came swinging, he ducked, releasing the grip on the shoulders, to instead grasp both hands.

"Lemme go!" the figure cried, struggling to break his grip. He then proceeded to let off a string of words David didn't quite recognize, but rather thought he had heard Race speak like it before.

"Permettetemi di essere! Non voglio tornare indietro! Non ho fatto niente! _Ragazzo stupido!" _she hissed_. Wait.. she? _David did a double take, taking in the elfin face shape, and long dark lashes. Now that he thought about it, the girl's voice had sounded rather feminine. Keeping a firm hold, he fixed his eyes on her greenish brown.

"Give me back my money," he growled slowly, his message clear.

She stared at him. "What money?" she finally said in a voice that suggested she really didn't know what was going on. David laughed- it was the laugh he used when he didn't believe or someone or was making fun of them.

"You con artist," he accused. She answered him with wide, innocent eyes.

"I'm waiting," he said grumpily.

"Fine," the girl spat out, clearly displeased. He released her hands, and saw a flicker in her eyes. David immediately returned his hold to her shoulder.

"Don't try to run," the boy said sternly. Her shoulders drooped, before she reached into her pocket, retrieving the change pilfered from David.

"I ain't goin' back," she said warily while he counted the pile of coins as she dropped them into his hand.

"Where?" he questioned distractedly.

"The Refuge." David's hand tightened unintentionally. When the girl gave a small grunt of pain, he swiftly lessened his grip.

"Sorry," he apologized stiffly. She just glared at him again. "I won't do it," he said at last.

"What?" she was clearly surprised.

"I won't take you to the bulls. They have never been a great friends to me anyhow."

"Oh." She stared at him slyly, and David could imagine her plotting huffed.

"Just don't steal from me again," he said, shouldering the newspapers he'd dropped when he first caught up to her.

"Right.. _arrivederci,"_ she uttered softly before turning and racing away.

David scratched his head, perplexed. He finally shrugged. "Oh man!" the boy had finally remembered his "assignment," and rushed back to search for Bekah and Shadow. But they were also looking for him.

"Hiya!" Shadow said, waving cheerily. "What happened to your nose?"

David touched the tender area, wondering how bad it looked. His hand came away bloody. "I got socked," he replied bluntly.

"So.." Bekah said, "Did you get your money back?"

David moved his hand inside his pocket, making the change jangle. "Yep."

Bekah smiled, before her eyes shifted to the sky. "Sun's goin down," she commented.

David glanced at the fiery heavens. "We'd better head back," he said. Hopefully, he would be able to dispose of some more of the papers on the way.

X-X-X

Rhoda followed Con slowly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, come walk with me, doll," Conner said, grasping her hand, while polling her to his side. He rested his arma cross her shoulders, and she finched slightly. His dark eyes probed her face, suspicion clear on his features. "What's da mattah?" he asked, polling her even closer as if to make a statement.

"N-nothing," she mumbled, feeling cold inside.

His eyes narrowed. "We'll talk about this when we get home." Rhoda nodded obediently as more tears pricked at her eyelids.

The two were flanked by five men, all looking rather deadly. At length, they approached the entrance to an old alleyway, beside some kind of abandoned warehouse. They stopped, and Conner lout out several clear, whistled notes.

"Who's dere?" a voice called loudly, causing chills to chase each other up and down Rhoda's back, as they always did.

"It's Mad Dog, who do ya think?" Conner barked roughly.

"Alright," the voice replied apologetically. "Come on." A dark figure stepped out of the shadows where he had been sitting behind a pile of boxes. A rifle was cradled in the crook of his arm. He waved them through. Conner pulled her past more boxes, and a couple of more young men. The group stopped before an old door with rusted hinges leading into the warehouse.

Conner rapped on the door, and it soon opened, hinges creaking painfully. A skinny boy stepped aside as they entered. A long wooden table, with various unmatching chairs filled most of the room. Seated at the table was a man in his mid to late twenties wearing a bowler hat. He shot Rhoda an overly friendly glance, and Conner tightened his grip on her hand, while his took on a menacing glint.

"I can see you're already here, Snake," Con said, spilling out the name as if it tasted bitter to his tongue.

Snake tipped his hat up, a sneer on his lips. "Yeah, I'm here. But you wasn't here to meet me. Dat hurts Dog," he said, his vioce like a hiss. (How appropriate.) Conner glanced at his companion and she reddened. It was her fault, after all, that Con had been late.

Conner nodded warily. "Fine, we'll start in a minute." He turned to Rhoda, his eyes wolfish. He leaned low, and she tried not to flinch as the youth whispered directly into her ear. "You go slip into something more comfortable whiles I take care of some business."

Rhoda felt the cold again as she slipped away, opening another door connected to the room. Often, Rhoda had wondered why an old warehouse was used for their purposes. Of course, now the reason was rather apparent. It was in a slum area of the city, was abandoned, and perfectly suited to their needs. Conner and his boys had made it into a home- of sorts. Rhoda walked down a hall to a door near the middle. She knew most of the doors she passed were former storage areas, including the room she now stood in front of.

Rhoda entered the room, taking in its contents. A small bureau with a cracked mirror sat on one side of the room, and there was a nightstand with a lamp atop it. Rhoda's eyes were first drawn to the large bed in the middle of the room. The blankets were still rumpled. No one had bothered to make it up again. The girl turned away, opening the bureau to pull out a silky nightgown. She let her dark hair down, knowing that was how Con liked it. Peeking in the mirror, Rhoda saw her sad eyes, full of pain and confusion. She turned away. She couldn't even look at herself anymore. The girl perched on the edge of the bed, staring into nothingness for what seemed like hours.

Finally, the door creaked open, and the girl jumped up, surprised by the sound after her solitude. Con stealthily padded in. First he sat down, removing his shoes and socks. Then he turned to her, a smile pulling back his lips.

"Rhoda," he said, stepping toward her, and embracing her. She felt her body go stiff once again. "Rhoda baby, what's wrong?" he questioned, taking her head between his hands. She tried to turn, but he forced her to look at him. "Are ya.. involved with a guy from 'Hattan?" She shook her head. He then roughly pressed his mouth to hers.

_This isn't right, _she thought.

"Oh Rhoda," he said softly. "I love you so." He kissed her again, before letting go. "Crawl in," he said, jerking his head toward the bed. She did so, flushing with shame.

_God wouldn't love a sinner like me. _

Con finished preparing for bed, before pulling back the covers and getting in. She turned away as his hands reached for her, pulling her closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her, his breath tickling her neck.

"Don't you love me anymore Rhoda?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Of course," she breathed, lying. _Yet another sin, _she realized miserably. How could she love him?

"Kiss me den." Rhoda turned her face, giving him what he wanted. She always had, after all. When he finally left her alone to fall into an uneasy slumber, she could only dream of one thing.. A little hand clutching her own.

_Note: What did ya'll think? Want a good story to read? Try.._

** No More Random Goils! by Eavis**


	7. The Furniture's Arrived

_Note:_ _Here's a new chapter! Please please let me know what you think! **Also, here's an important announcement! The Newsies Summer Fanfiction awards put on by Pegasus M is happening right now! Please go nominate me, the link is on my profile. And vote on Oct. 6! I appreciate it soo much! - Lucy**_

** Place To Believe Chapter 6 - The Furniture's Arrived**

Lillith stood to the side awkwardly, wishing there was more she could do to help. The large wagons containing dozens of furniture pieces had finally arrived, and Jack and some of the boys were helping to unload it. Melody came to her side quietly.

"Wow, some of this furniture is so nice," she said as two workmen walked by, carrying a large desk between them.

Lillith jumped slightly, before laughing. "Yes, they are. That's probably my desk. The girls will have slightly smaller ones."

"Are you getting excited?" Melody whispered, her eyes shining.

"Yes, of course I am! But we don't have a teacher yet," Lillith said with a frown. "I think a woman will be coming over in a few weeks to take a look at the place, she will probably recommended someone for us."

"Who is it?"

Lillith probed her mind for a name, but came up blank. She shrugged. "I'm not sure. She's from the Children's Aid Society."

Melody raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Don't they normally place children in foster homes, or send them on one of those orphan trains?" Lillith could tell Melody was troubled by the idea, being without parents herself.

"Yes, but they have agreed to send someone over to make sure we are fit for the responsibility. In the future they may be interested in sending some children on the train.." Lillith had mixed feelings about the orphan train program. You could never really be certain that the children would be placed in good homes or not. Sometimes people needed free labor."

"Oh."

Lillith smiled at her friend. "I'm not so sure about that either," she said. "But it is a way to get children away from these horrid streets."

Melody gave a consenting nod. "I suppose you're right."

"But I'm hoping that we might be able to find some good homes," Lillith added.

At that moment, Mush walked up, bouncing Susie on his hip while Race approached from the opposite direction.

"Look at ya Mush! Like a nurse, you should be asking to be paid!" Racetrack laughed, holding his belly as he over-exaggerated. Mush just smiled at the baby, not looking at his friend.

"Race is just silly, isn't he Susie?" The child laughed, pulling at his face with her little hands.

"Mush!" she said in agreement. The entire group laughed at the exchange.

"You certainly are wrapped around her finger," Lillith observed, taking Susie from Mush and kissing her nose. The girl looked up and grinned.

"Mush!"

"Alright, alright, you can go back to Uncle Mush," Lillith said with a smile, handing the exuberant child to the newsie.

"She's da prettiest doll I've ever laid eyes on," Mush said, pulling a golden curl playfully.

Lillith smiled at the pair before turning to look at Racetrack with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Mush is babysitting. What are _you _doing?" Race scratched his head, before his fingers fumbled for a cigar in his pocket.

"Uh.."

"Nothing?"

"Precisely, me lady!" he proclaimed dramatically, giving a mock bow.

"Yes well, if you're done selling papers, might you join the rest of the boys and help a little bit?"

Race appeared offended. "For all the work I do, I get no thanks!"

Lillith crossed her arms. "Thank you Race," she said sarcastically before winking. "I'm teasing," she assured.

"Oh fine," he grumbled, setting off for the wagons.

"This is a good day," Melody commented, before her eyes turned in the direction of the road that led to the Brooklyn Bridge, and Brooklyn itself. Lillith felt sorry for her friend. She patted her arm. "I may not see it ever again," Melody said softly, a mist shadowing her usually bright eyes.

"Of course you will," Lillith said, frowning at the other girl's words.

"You don't understand," Melody looked at her sorrowfully. "Spot said 'Never come back.' Spot's word in Brooklyn is law. When Spot says don't come back, he doesn't just mean the Brooklyn lodging house, he means Brooklyn as a whole. His Brooklyn."

"Spot can't stay angry forever," Lillith said logically.

Melody laughed weakly, a soft smile flitting over her lips. "Ah, but I know my brother. He is awfully good at holding grudges. Something big will have to happen for him to let me come back. He has a prideful streak longer then the Brooklyn Bridge. I'm afraid only God can reach his heart now."

"And He can," Lillith replied gently, squeezing her friend's hand. "And he will."

X-X

Rhoda didn't know why she constantly went against Conner. When he was around, she felt weak, unable to resist. But when he was absent, she was as rebellious as anyone. Now she tiptoed from the bedroom in a long black skirt and white blouse. Her hair was tied back in a ribbon, and her boots tied securely. She tried to walk less conspicuously, and as she passed one of the boys, she nodded at him, as if she knew what she was doing. As she left the hallway, entering the large room, a hand attached to her wrist. Rhoda squeaked.

"Hello doll." She was facing Snake.

"Your still here?" she said, her heart falling.

"More business to take care of," he said. "Now, you doll, are very pretty," he observed. "I don't know how a bummah like Conner got you." She flushed, pushing away his hand, only to be grabbed around the shoulders. Rhoda was firmly aware that if any of Conner's boys found out what the man was doing he would be in trouble.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

He laughed. "Make me," came the challenge. She glared. "Come on, jus' give me a little kiss," he encouraged.

"No!"

"You can't fool me. I know you and Conner aren't little angels. You've probably kissed all of these boys."

"How dare you!" Rhoda said, tears springing to her eyes. He laughed again, and Rhoda let out a scream. "Knives!" she screeched. The boy on guard rushed from the adjoining room, twirling a switchblade between his fingers, a glare on his face.

"Now mistah," Knives said coldly, "You jus' let the goil go. You'se is a guest, and I'd hate to have ta hurt ya." Snake slowly released her, before smirking.

Rhoda rushed from the room, she was ready to talk to Megan about her God.


	8. Sinner

_Note: I'm quite happy about the way this chapter turned out. Please PLEASE tell me your thoughts. Your views and opinions are important to me! The Newsies Summer Mailing List Awards are going on right now, and voting has commenced. I would be so honored if you would vote for me! The link is on my profile. Many MANY thanks. And also, the NYNA is back! The link is also posted on my profile. Once again I would love to be nominated. Thanks so all who are in charge of these contests for their hard work.  
_

**Place to Believe Chapter 7 - Sinner**

Megan sneezed, attempting to smack the dust out of the cleaning rag she currently held. The girl left it outside, to return to the now furnished front room. Lillith was fingering the cloth back of one of the sofas, and Melody had a smile fairly dancing on her lips.

"It looks good in here," Megan offered, patting Lillith on the arm companionably. The latter turned, sparkling tear drops caught among her dark eyelashes.

"Why are you crying?" Megan exclaimed. Melody's face displayed similar concern. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Lillith's face split into a large smile, and a laugh rang jubilantly from her lips. Melody collapsed into a fit of giggles, actually seating herself on the wooden floorboards.

Megan scratched her head. "Uh, can someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked as a smile tried to stretch her own lips at their highly contagious laughter.

"I'm just so happy," Lillith gasped, calming a bit. She waved her arms about the furnished room, before walking to the large wooden desk where a lodging book already sat. "It seems as if everything is falling into place," she said, rubbing the grain of the wood. "It couldn't be going smoother."

Melody, now wearing a sober expression walked up beside Lillith. "Things aren't always as they seem," she said sadly, her mind replaying images of an angry blue-eyed boy from Brooklyn. "Bad things can still happen."

"Yes," Megan said, walking between the other girls, and squeezing their hands, "But the Lord can get us through bad times. We just have to trust and believe."

"Believe," Melody repeated softly. "Yes, we must."

X-X-X

Rhoda ran, her heart already pumping erratically. Sucking in breaths of air, the girl glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. She had managed to pass all the posted sentries, but she was certain Con would not be pleased if he returned to find she had defied him once again.

Rhoda felt the tip of her shoe catch the edge of a cobblestone, and before she could stop herself, she was on the ground, her hands and knees scraping the rough stones. Tears pricked her eyelids, but she blinked them back. Now was not the time to break down.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked in concern. She glanced up to see a boy with a stack of newspapers under one arm, and a little girl, giggling happily and kicking her legs, under the other.

"Yes," she said shortly, glancing away from the pretty child. She sat back and surveyed the scrapes running up her hands.

"Those look pretty bad," the newsboy observed, laying down his papers, and holding out his hand courteously. "Lemme help ya up."

"I'm fine!" she snapped, pushing herself up and attaining a standing position. She briskly brushed off her black, well-patched skirt. The boy was unperturbed by her attitude.

"We was behind ya, and when I saw ya trip, I told Ruthie here I shoulda saw it comin' and helped ya out."

"Forget it," Rhoda replied, evading the gaze of the little girl that was now centered on her. Rhoda turned, walking swiftly down the street. She grimaced when she heard loud footfalls behind her. She glanced back to confirm that, once again the newsboy was persisting. "What do you want?" she questioned bluntly, not slowing her pace.

"I was wonderin' if I could help ya with anything," he explained.

"No. I'm fine."

"Well, do ya need directions?"

"No."

"Somebody to walk ya somewheres?"

"I can walk alone, thank you."

The boy scratched his head, apparently confused. "Well have a nice day," he said weakly.

"Thanks."

As Rhoda continued walking, she found herself wishing she hadn't been quite so rude. After all, the boy was just trying to be nice. But.. she had known too many young men. Now, almost all made her nervous. And that little girl's gaze.. Rhoda felt more tears welling up. _Such a sweet kid.. I wonder if.. _

No. It was better not to imagine what might have been.

X-X-X

Jumper ran into the front room, a bright smile displayed on his face. "Miss Megan," he said quickly, "Someone's here to see ya." The boy took off running up the stairs, probably wanting to get another look at the home before girls swarmed it. It had almost become his playhouse, after all.

Megan glanced towards the doorway curiously. Why would someone be looking for her? She looked at Lillith, who was busy yelling at Jumper for running on the staircase again. She caught a look from Melody that urged her to see what was going on.

As Megan made her way towards the door, a pale, timid face peeked in. "Rhoda," Megan said pleasantly, taking the older girl by the arm. "I didn't expect to see you quite so soon."

Rhoda looked at her from under dark eyelashes, her eyes guarded. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm all ears," Megan responded cheerfully. "Why don't we sit down?" She motioned to the porch steps, and Rhoda, looking uncomfortable, sat down awkwardly. Megan plopped down beside her. "Now, how can I help ya?"

Rhoda twisted her long skirt in her hands. An uneasy cloud hung in the air. She glanced at Megan, her blue eyes troubles and confused. "I have some questions," she said slowly, dragging out the words as if hesitant to say them.

Megan tried not to look too excited. "About the Bible? Jesus?" Rhoda nodded. "Just a minute," Megan said, and dashed from the steps, leaving a surprised Rhoda, and heading next door to the Newsboy's Lodging House. A moment later she returned, a large black leather bound King James in one hand, and a shiny golden apple in the other. "Hungry?" she asked, offering the apple while returning to her original seat.

"No thank you," Rhoda said, folding her hands.

Megan looked at the thin girl skeptically. "You need to eat," she insisted, taking Rhoda's hands, and wrapping them around the apple. "And this one's a golden delicious."

Rhoda managed a slight smile. "Thank you."

The girl continued to hold the apple tightly as Megan lifted the black book she carried, and rested it on her knee. Rhoda glanced at the engraved letters on the front, announcing to the world how important it was. _The Holy Bible. _Rhoda had never actually seen the well-read book the other girl held so dear, she had only heard quotes and sayings- mostly from Megan- Megan who was now watching her, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Were you-?" Rhoda uttered the two words, but left them dangling, as if not sure how to continue.

"Oh!" came Megan's exclamation. She opened her Bible, and began to carefully flip the worn pages, her eyes searching for a certain passage. Finally, a smile broke out on her face, and she tapped an area of a page lightly with her index finger. "You've probably heard this one before."

"Go on."

"It's in the book of John. Chapter 3, verse 16. For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life." She glanced up at Rhoda who nodded again.

"I have heard it before."

"Do you understand it?"

"Yes, I suppose. And.. no." A tear slipped from her eye. "I've heard your stories about God and His love, and I do believe He is real.. but.. this everlasting life.. this love.." Her voice choked for a moment, but she realized she was speaking more freely then she ever had with Megan. "It's not for me."

Megan didn't appear too surprised as she asked, "And why is that?"

Rhoda's breath hitched as she glanced up to see dark clouds gathering in the sky. "I'm a sinner."

Megan grabbed one of her hands, pulling it away from the apple, and leaving a slight depression in the fruit. "The Bible says in Romans: But God commendeth His love toward us, in that, while we were yet _sinners _Christ died for us. It also says, For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God. We _all _have been guilty of sin at one time or other."

"You don't understand!" Rhoda cried out as rain began to sprinkle. "I'm different," she said more quietly. "I'm the worst sinner."

"Everyone feels that way. Sin is evil. We all have had evil hearts, but that is the wonderful thing about God's grace, and forgiveness. It washes all that sin away."

"But that grace isn't for me."

"Yes it is."

"No.. God could never love someone like me."

"What makes you so certain of this? God forgives all if you come to Him." Rhoda wept, and sobs racked her body. "Nothing you could have done would take away God's love for you.

Rhoda gave a short, harsh laugh. "Do you know what I've done?"'

"What is that?" Megan said gently, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"I have become a sinful woman," she cried, "Allowing a man to.. to use me. And I am a murderer." The skies opened, and the rain mixed with her tears.


	9. Prince Charming

**Place To Believe Chapter 9 - Prince Charming**

_Note: Here's Chapter 9! There's a super important note at bottom! Austra: Thanks for everything, dear! Oh, and check your messages! KC: Thanks for reviewing! Also, the voting is happening now for the NYNA, and my works have been nominated for two things. My "Place" series, and A Change of Time were nominated for Best Overall Fanfiction, and my "Place" series was also nominated for best series, so go vote! Thank ya very much! :D  
_

Megan blinked. "What?"

Rhoda took in a ragged breath, refusing to look at her companion. "A murderer. I'm a murderer."

"What are you- what do you mean?" Megan queried, blinking again as if some filmy substance was blinding her.

Rhoda sighed again, and turned red, tear filled eyes to her friend. "It's a long story. And not at all pleasant."

"Tell me," Megan said in response.

"It all started a couple of years ago. I was only 'bout fifteen, I guess…"

-TWO YEARS AGO-

The girl felt the hole in her stocking and frowned. Most of her clothes were somehow torn or tattered, but for some reason it was the stockings she always noticed. They were once her mother's- a long time ago when she actually had a mother, that is. Her mother had knit them herself, she remembered. How long had it been? Seven, eight years?

The girl's stomach gurgled rather loudly, and she blushed in fear that someone might have actually heard it. Right now she needed to think more about food to fill her stomach, and a job to help her pay for other necessities, and a bit extra to send to her siblings, then a silly a piece of clothing.

She looked at a fruit seller's cart a few feet away, and thought hard. Could she somehow walk by and casually "bump into" the cart, slipping an apple into her apron pocket? The need for food seemed to gnaw at her, and her, and her mouth watered at the thought of even a dry loaf of bread.

How long ago was it when she had left her aunt, and two younger siblings, and decided to make her own way in the world? She would start in a nice little shop, as a helper, she had decided; then she would eventually become secretary to a big lawyer or paper man- a handsome one-who would fall madly in love, and pledge his heart to her. They would be married- a big wedding with the finest decorations, and the prettiest cake around. They would have four sons, all as handsome as their father, and some beautiful girls too.

She sighed inwardly, trying without success to rub a smudge of dirt from her apron. How foolish- how naïve she had been. The only job that she could find upon arrival in teeming Manhattan was that of a factory worker. She had taken it, reluctantly, and worked until her hands and eyes ached from the labor and poor lighting. Her clothes had absorbed grease, and dirt, and who knows what else. She had almost felt like Cinderella, working away, waiting for her prince to come. Except he didn't. Then one day, when the supervisor was more testy then usual, the girl had made on mistake too many, and was promptly fired.

It had been almost a week since, and her pride refused to let her return to her aunt in Queens, and make the old woman know she had been right- the girl couldn't make a way for herself. She had even found a cheap girl's boarding house, but her pay had ran out a few days before, and had lost her place there as well.

Hungry and exhausted, the girl had wandered into the unsavory part of town the previous evening, and watched as a prostitute called out to men passing by in the street. There was even a brothel, with a sign out front for women to apply within. It had made a cold feeling form in the pit of her stomach, looking at that painted woman, who was winking her eyes at every man she saw.

For the briefest of moments, the girl had even considered joining them. They never seemed to want for customers, and they probably had lots of men who professed to love them. But…was it real love? Somehow, she had doubted it. Part of her still seemed to long for an ending like those storybooks she had read as a girl. Part of her still waited for a prince.

Her stomach growled angrily, and she made her decision. She could always pay the fruit vendor back later, right? Trying to seem casual, and not suspicious- which was very unlikely, due to her appearance- the girl stole softly to the edge of the cart, still looking away, and quickly snatched an apple from a big basket of them. Before she had taken two steps, the vendor's voice rang out.

"And, where's my money, girl?"

She would have run away, but it seemed that something had paralyzed her. Fear, maybe. "I-" she stuttered, staring at the impatient vendor with fear in her eyes.

"Look, either I get my money, or I call for the coppers," the robust man said, his face red, and eyes narrowed.

"No, don't," she pleaded, taking a step back.

"Stop thief!" he said, and she froze again.

"I- I'm not a thief."

He squinted at her, and shook his head. "I'm calling the copper. But I won't if you pay me now."

She helplessly dug into her pockets, hoping that somehow she may have missed a coin or two somehow. She looked up, about to accept defeat, when out of nowhere, a young male voice rang out.

"Annie! Annie, have you wandered off again?" The girl looked behind her to see a handsome youth in moving lithely through the crowd. She had never seen him before. Who was Annie? She looked around, and realized that people had begun to gather, but their wasn't any little girls, only middle aged gossips, already talking about the scene before them. That's when she realized he was looking at her. He strode up, and stood beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Annie, I lost you again. Though it was probably my fault. I forgot we were going to meet here and get a snack. Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said weakly.

The boy turned his attention to the shopkeeper, who looked very impatient, and unimpressed with what was happening. "I'm so sorry. I told my little sis here I was gonna buy her an apple, and I guess she was picking one out, but we got separated somehow. Let me pay you for that." He pulled a shiny, new dime from his pocket, and flipped it toward the fruit vendor. "Keep the change," he said with a wink.

The boy took her arm, and guided her out of the crowd, and back into the street. Even when they were out of earshot, he continued to rest his arm comfortably across her shoulders. She squirmed. He laughed. "Hold on, kid, let's get out of their vision. Some of those old biddies stick their noses into too much."

They walked the rest of the street length and turned a corner. She immediately jerked away from him. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

He seemed surprised. "What, no thanks?"

She shrugged. "Thanks, I 'spose."

He smiled. "I saw you were in a bit of a bad spot. And from a distance you looked a little pretty. Though I don't know how old you are."

"I'm fifteen!" she said defensively.

He whistled, and his deep brown eyes seemed to study her face, though not in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "Yep, you're beautiful."

She blushed. "Th-thank you."

He held his arm out, crooked at the elbow. "May I?"

"Oh-uh- sure." She tentatively rested her hand in the crook, and it felt right.

"Ya know, I don't think I ever met a prettier girl," he remarked. "Are you looking for a job? Ya look like ya don't have one."

"I just lost it," she said dejectedly.

"Hmm," he said, lines appearing on his forehead. "I might be able to help ya out."

"Really?" she exclaimed, her eyes shining with happiness.

"As sure as my name is Conner!" he proclaimed. "But you can call me Con," he added.

"Con," she ran the word over her tongue. "I like it." He smiled again, showing off white teeth.

"What's your name, doll?"

"Oh, it's Rhoda."

"Well, I like it," he said teasingly, removing his arm from her grip, and grasping her hand instead. She smiled. Maybe her prince charming had come after all.

_Note: I'm considering putting this story on a short hiatus for two reasons.1. I haven't been getting a vast number of reviews, and I'm sure that you who do review won 't mind a bit of time so I can make number 2 happen which is 2. Focus on A Change of Time so I can finish it. I have a poll on my profile about this matter, so please check it out. If this does go on hiatus it won't be permanent, I promise, and I'll try to hurry! Many Thanks! ~Lucy  
_


	10. I'll Always Take Care of You

_Note: I'm aware that it has been forever since I last updated, and I offer my most sincere apologies. Sometimes life takes over. I now have a beautiful niece! Anyway, if I don't seem to updating regular enough, just send me a PM, and I'll try to speed things up. I hope you enjoy! Also, update on the NYNA. This story won the Best Overall award, and this series, won the best series award. Thanks to everyone for voting and supporting! _

**Place To Believe Chapter 10 - I'll Always Take Care of You**

Megan and Rhoda retreated into the home as the rain increased its downpour. Megan kept glancing at Rhoda with wide, curious eyes. She was trying to decipher the story Rhoda had started, and figure out the skittish girl. Lillith was buzzing about in a flurry, and she glanced at them, her eyes instantly lighting up.

"Meg," she said, hurrying over, her skirts swishing about her. "Is this…?"

"This is Rhoda," Megan said, placing a gentle hand on her friend's tense shoulder. "Rhoda, this is Lillith, the hard worker responsible for this lovely home."

Lillith blushed. "The Lord has blessed and helped me," she said, her reddened cheeks only adding a extra brightness to her smile. "Without Him, we would be nowhere." She patted Rhoda's white hand companionably. "I hope we will be good friends. Now, though, I have to make sure everything is ready for the opening! Only a few days!"

Rhoda, looking speechless just nodded her head.

"Let's go sit where we can be comfortable," Megan said, pointing out the couches in the big room. "You can finish your story there."

They walked in silence the few feet to the couches. Rhoda seemed to be growing more and more restless as each moment ticked by. She continued to look at the door as if she expected someone to walk through at any second.

"Calm down," Megan said, her voice quiet and soothing. "You are safe here."

Rhoda visibly seemed to relax, if only just a bit. "Con will surely notice me missing," she said. "He'll search all of New York if he has too- I jus' know he will!"

"Well," Megan said, a smile forming upon her lips. "He cannot come in here. It's private property you know!"

Rhoda gave a slight smile of her own. "I don't think that really matters to him."

"Hm. Well, I suppose we'll find out. And anyway, there are several strapping young men next door who would be eager to erm…teach this Con not to mess with us here. Though, I would rather him know joy found in Christ, as I have."

Rhoda shifted uncomfortably. She knew it was joy she would never find, thanks to her sin. The thought sent a shock of pain all the way through her. But… then again, hadn't Megan said that God loved even the worst sinners?

"Rhoda!"

Rhoda looked up to see Megan wearing a mystified expression. "I think you drifted somewhere else," she said, and smiled again.

"I-I suppose I did," she stuttered out. "Jus' thinking of something, is all."

Megan nodded, as if she understood exactly what Rhoda was trying to say.

"We all drift now and then," Megan confided. "Even me."

"I suppose so."

"Now, were you going to tell me the rest of your story? I still don't see how you can be a murderer."

At these words, Rhoda's face turned such a furious red, that Megan thought her to be absolutely furious indeed. But a moment later, her face crinkled up, and sobs wracked her thin body. Megan immediately knew her error.

"Oh Rhoda," she said, throwing her arms around the older girl. "Please, please forgive me for being so free with my words. It was wrong of me, I know. You can tell me what happened when you're ready, and not a moment sooner."

Rhoda sniffed, rubbing her eyes, and feeling embarrassed. "I'm ready now," she said, a determined light in her eyes that Megan was almost certain she had never seen before.

"All right, then," Megan said with a nod, and leaned forward to hear as Rhoda started in a quiet voice.

"After Con found me the first time, he really looked out for me. Really helped me. He sent me on errands, and in return I'd get money to spare- more then enough to send home to my siblings. I never thought to ask where the money came from… I suddenly had lots of friends- Con's friends. But a few months after, things changed a bit.

X-X-X

**2 years ago**

Rhoda braided back her long dark hair to keep it off her neck, knowing it would be a warm day. The girl felt the bag at her side, and smiled. Conner had said there was an important message inside meant only for a man named Snake. The name itself would normally have dissuaded her from going, but when she made a promise, she insisted on keeping it. She heard a noise behind her, and her heart briefly jumped in her throat.

"Rhoda," said a voice, and she breathed slower.

"Yes, Con?" She turned to face him, standing at the edge of her doorway. She had been so grateful for the room, and none of the boy's ever bothered her here. He stood there, just looking at her for a moment, and she felt warmth crawling up her neck and ears. He smiled at her, and entered the room.

"Look, Rhoda, I'm sending Pistol with you."

When the girl started to complain, he lifted a hand, which stopped her instantly.

"The part of Brooklyn you're going to is…dangerous. There's plenty o' creeps about. Pistol's gonna watch your back."

Rhoda thought of the lithe, thin teenager who slunk around the warehouse doing whatever he was instructed to do, and wondered if he would be any good at protecting someone.

"Pistol. All right then," she said, pulling the strap of the bag up on her shoulder.

"He'll follow you at a distance. Something we learned from Spot Conlon."

Rhoda looked at him quizzically. "Spot Conlon?"

Con grinned. "Someone who doesn't give a very good fist impression."

"Con," she said, growing impatient at his teasing. "Who is Spot Conlon?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder and she felt strange for a moment. "Alright, Rhoda. I'll tell ya. He's the new leadah of the Brooklyn newsies. He don't really bother me. In fact, some of his ideas have worked for us. Like the birds, which is when someone follows ya, but stays unseen."

"Oh," Rhoda said. "How old is he?"

"Only fourteen or fifteen I guess. Heard he's a real 'ladies man' too. You should probably stay away from 'im."

She laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not interested in Spot Conlon!"

"Good," he said. He was about to speak again, when the sound of a throat being cleared came from behind him. Rhoda looked to see Pistol standing there, his long legs tilted, hat in hand.

"I'm ready," he said in his slightly nasally voice.

Conner looked at Rhoda with that deep, searching gaze that tended to make her feel uncomfortable. "You be careful," he whispered softly, pulling her into a big hug- the sort your brother might give you.

"You know me," she said with a smile, though secretly wondering how bad this Snake really was. "I always know how to get out of a situation."

He snorted. "Yeah, when I save you!"

"Stuff it. Let's go Pistol." She marched past the thin boy into the hallway, and pretended she couldn't hear the boys behind her.

"Pistol!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Keep her safe."

X-X-X-X

Walking in the Bronx with her hair tucked up in one of Con's hats, and wearing one of his outfits was not Rhoda's idea of a pleasant stroll. She'd been in the bad part of Manhattan before, but never Bronx. It made her shiver. Everywhere around her were signs of how bad this place truly was. She ignored most of the people clogging the sides of the streets, and stuck to the middle of the road.

Pistol had given her instructions on how to reach Snake's hideout, and now she searched her memory for the particulars. Had he said there was an old apartment building that hadn't been torn down after a fire on the right, or the left? But suddenly, she knew exactly where she was headed. There it stood, half the building blackened. Rhoda couldn't understand why someone would want to take up residency in a place like this, that looked as if it would fall apart at any sign of a storm, and she also wondered why it had never been taken down.

However, the girl didn't have much time to wonder on the dangerous location of the headquarters, because a moment later she was grabbed by one of her suspender straps, and was being dragged towards the burnt out building. Con had given her some instruction on self-defense, and she now kicked the person holding her in the leg as hard as she could. She heard a grunt behind her, and followed up her attack with another kick in the stomach.

She saw that her attacker was a young man dressed in clean clothes, but didn't stay to see details. Rhoda took off. Con hadn't said someone would attack her! And where in the world was Pistol!

She didn't get far. This time there were two men. She found herself dragged into the building, searching vainly for a glimpse of Pistol. The room they pulled her into was empty except for a solitary wooden chair that she was promptly plopped down into.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a voice that sent chills running up and down Rhoda's neck.

He was tall, but thick, and muscular.

"Some kid comin' round Boss. Dunno who," offered the man who had first grabbed Rhoda.

The girl squinted at the man who had been called Boss. Snake? He certainly didn't look like a snake. He must've gained his name for disposition…

"Who are you," the man said, stepping in front of Rhoda, and cracking his knuckles. She didn't like the message he was sending.

The girl kept her eyes downcast. There was no reason for her not to tell who she was. But on the other hand, she didn't want to reveal the fact that she was a girl. She wasn't THAT good at disguising her voice.

The man grabbed her chin, and jerked it up, and without meaning to, she let out a small sound of distress. His eyes widened slightly, and a grin grew on his face. "Well looky here," he drawled, jerking off her cap. Her braid tumbled out, and she glared back. "What's a pretty little thing like you doin' round these parts o' town, hmm?" he asked, touching her cheek. Her mouth went dry. Where was Pistol?

"Leave me alone," she said. He laughed, and moved to touch her messy braid when suddenly there was a great ruckus, and the big man was on the floor.

Rhoda looked up to see Conner glowering at the man, and she almost felt like weeping with relief. Con looked at her, and his eyes softened. He took her hand, and put her behind himself protectively. Then he turned steely eyes back to the man now rubbing his jaw.

"What do you think you're doing Snake?" he growled. "I told ya I was sending a messenger. You need ta keep your hands off my people. Otherwise we won't…work so well together."

Snake looked angry, but he stood without attempting to hit Con back. "Sorry Dog. Didn't know it was your girl."

Rhoda expected Conner to refute the claim that she was his girl, but to her surprise he didn't. Instead he just jerked his head, took the bag from her shoulder, and tossed it to Snake.

"Bettah not happen again," he said flatly, and pulled Rhoda from the room.

As they exited into the street, the girl looked up at him questioningly. "Were you there along?"

He nodded slowly.

"Why?"

He looked at her, pulled her closer, and looked into her eyes. "I'll always take care of you."

And then he kissed her.


End file.
